L'orque et le cormoran
by Ilunae
Summary: Midoriya avait toujours été un grand bavard. Tokoyami s'en était rendu compte peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Midoriya avait toujours été un grand bavard. Tokoyami s'en était rendu compte peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. L'orque avait très vite commencé à lui parler de sa vie à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Tokoyami, cependant. Il aimait beaucoup entendre son ami lui parler de ce qu'il se passé sous l'eau. C'était fascinant de savoir qu'il y avait tout un monde sous l'océan. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir cela de ses propres yeux.

Le cormoran ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau, malheureusement. Tokoyami devait donc se contenter des histoires de ses amis. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec les sirènes et les tritons.

Ils avaient toujours beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Il aimait aussi assister à leurs concours de sauts. A chaque fois, c'était toujours Uraraka qui gagnait. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait toujours pas planer aussi longtemps que Tokoyami.

De son côté, il leur racontait aussi des histoires de la surface. Il leur ramené aussi des objets qu'il trouvait sur la terre ferme. Les humains jetaient beaucoup de choses qui étaient toujours en bon état. Tokoyami avait beaucoup de mal à les comprendre.

En tout cas, ce qu'il ramenait avait l'air de plaire aux tritons. C'était le plus important. La dernière fois, Midoriya lui avait parlé de la fête de son école.. Tokoyami avait donc ramené des pierres de toutes les couleurs pour décorer leur salle de classe.

Il se demandait comment cela s'était passé pour eux. Il fut donc content de revoir Midoriya quelques jours plus tard.

"Bonjour Tokoyami-kun !"

"Bonjour Midoriya ! Tout va bien pour toi ?"

L'orque lui fit un grand sourire. De toute évidence, il avait de bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

"Tout va bien ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !"

Son ami avait l'air assez agité. Pas nerveux mais, plutôt impatient de lui parler. Tokoyami savait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela allait prendre du temps.

"Je t'écoute !"

"C'est Kacchan !"

Tokoyami n'était pas vraiment surpris d'entendre cela. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Midoriya lui parlait de Bakugou.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?"

"Il a dansé devant devant moi ! Enfin pour moi !"

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une surprise pour l'oiseau noir. Il avait bien vu que les deux étaient très proches et, ce n'était pas juste parce que Midoriya parlait tout le temps de son ami d'enfance.

Tous leurs autres amis parlaient aussi souvent d'eux. Ils se désespéraient tous de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire. Bakugou s'était donc décidé.

"Je suis content pour toi !"

"Merci Tokoyami-kun ! Du coup, on a été à la fête de l'école ensemble !"

"Ça s'est bien passé alors ?"

"Très bien ! Il y avait beaucoup de monde !"

Midoriya lui parla de la fête plus en détail. Satou, un autre élève de sa classe avait préparé plusieurs plats pour les visiteurs. Leur classe était la seule salle qui avait des objets venant de la surface.

"Tout le monde a adoré les pierres que tu nous as donné !"

"Je suis content d'entendre ça !"

Cela lui avait pris du temps pour trouver toutes ces pierres. Il était donc rassuré de savoir que cela avait plu à ses amis.

"Yaoyorozu en a même pris une pour faire un collier !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, elle l'a offert à Jirou-san ! Tu le verras la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra à la surface !"

Tokoyami était content d'entendre que Yaoyorozu avait pu faire plaisir à sa copine. Les deux avaient toujours été très sympas avec lui.

"J'y ferais attention !"

L'orque continua de lui parler de cette journée. Tout d'un coup, son ami s'arrêta.

"Attends-moi là, Tokoyami-kun ! Je reviens !"

Midoriya partit avant qu'il eut le temps de réagir. Tokoyami décida donc de l'attendre. L'orque revint au bout de quelques minutes avec deux sacs dans les mains.

"Voilà !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C'est pour toi !"

Le triton lui tendit les deux sacs. Tokoyami accepta de les prendre. Pendant qu'il regardait dedans, Midoriya reprit la parole.

"C'est pour te remercier de ce que tu nous as donné ! Tu m'as dis que tu aimais les trucs noirs ! Alors, avec les autres, on en a ramassé pour toi !"

En effet, le premier sac était rempli de trésors noirs en tous genres.

"Dans l'autre sac, c'est un plat que Satou-kun a préparé pour toi !"

"Vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire ça !"

"Mais si ! Tu es notre ami, Tokoyami-kun !"

"Merci beaucoup !"

Il n'avait pas pensé que recevoir un cadeau lui ferait autant plaisir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
